This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Pulsed dye laser treatment of vascular lesions is effective for some patients but multiple treatments are required and most patients do not achieve complete clearance. We have defined several reasons for limited efficacy. One important issue is vessel recurrence after treatment. Bevacizumab is an FDA approved anti-angiogenic agent which might diminish vessel recurrence post-treatment. Current investigations will use a mouse dorsal skinfold model and will be performed with Dr. Bernard Choi.